ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
World Animals Extended Version
Characters # Jane The Monkey # Lizzy The Tiger # Wordsworth The Parrot # Haydn The Anteater # Andy The Panda # Neptune The Turtle # Divin' The Dolphin # Wanda The Fish # Oliver The Octopus # Slick The Shark # Kenny The Fox # Soapy The Bear # Sidney The Squirrel # Mozart The Koala # Gutteral The Kangaroo # Ally The Crocodile # William The Yak # Wavy The Walrus # Nora The Polar Bear # Penelope The Penguin # Hugo The Hippo # Monet The Zebra # Flossy The Flamingo # Noah The Elephant # Georgia The Giraffe # Roary The Lion # Mimi The Monkey (After in the Credits) Animals In The Jungle # Tiger # Parrot # Monkey Animals In The Ocean # Sea Turtle # Dolphin # Fish Animals On The Savannah # Elephant # Giraffe # Lion Musical Selections # Twelve Contredances For Orchestra, WoO 14, Contredance No. 4 - L. V. Beethoven # Twelve Contredances For Orchestra WoO 14, Contradance No. 5 - L. V. Beethoven # Prodana Nevasta, The Bartered Bride Overture - B. Smetana # Peer Gynt Suite No. 1, Op. 46, IV, Doverbuggens, In The Hall Of The Mountain King - E. Grieg # Prodana Nevasta, The Bartered Bride, Polka - B. Smetana # Prodana Nevasta, The Bartered Bride, Dance Of The Comedians - B. Smetana # In The Deep Blue Sea - Jack Moss # Peer Gynt Suite No. 1, Op. 46, III, Anitra’s Dance - E. Grieg # Peer Gynt Suite No. 2, Op. 55 II, Arabian Dance - E. Grieg # Prodana Vestana, The Bartered Bride, Furiant - B. Smetana # Four Czech Dances, Polka No. 2 In A Minor - B. Smetana # Carnival Of The Animals, The Elephant - C. Saint-Seans # Egmont Overture No. 84 - L. V. Beethoven # Aida Grand/ Triumphal March - G. Verdi # Hungarian Dance No. 1 - J. Brahms # Peer Gynt Suite No. 2, Op. 55, III, Peer Gynt’s Homecoming - E. Grieg # Symphony No. 4 In A Major, Op. 90, Italian, 1st Movement - F. Mendelssohn # Symphony No. 9 In E Minor , From The New World, 4th Movement - A. Dvorak # Ma Vlast, The Moldau - B. Smetana # Medley - B. Smetana Segments # Remade World Animals # Roary The Lion, Soapy The Bear, Georgia The Giraffe, Jane The Monkey, Kenny The Fox, And Wanda The Fish, are have a Dance Party. # Introduction to the Jungle # Jane The Monkey, and Lizzy The Tiger saw tiger tracks and roars like a tiger # Jane The Monkey and Wordsworth The Parrot saw Parrot tracks and puts the magnifying glass and squawks like a parrot # Jane The Monkey Slips on a banana peel and sounds like a monkey # Jane The Monkey has a banana while Wordsworth The Parrot makes a ice cream sundae and Jane The Monkey share the ice cream sundae # Introduction to the Rainforest # Jane The Monkey saw anteater tracks and a hole. Haydn The Anteater pops up # Jane The Monkey saw jaguar tracks and makes a jaguar noise. # Jane The Monkey saw tapir tracks and sounds like a tapir. # Introduction to the Bamboo Forest # Jane The Monkey and Andy The Panda saw bamboo and panda tracks and climbs the bamboo # Jane The Monkey saw pheasant tracks and sounds like a pheasant. # Jane The Monkey saw pangolin tracks and jumps out. # Introduction To The Ocean # Jane The Monkey sees bubbles # Neptune The Turtle Sings About Turtles In The Deep Blue Sea # Divin The Dolphin Sings About Dolphins In The The Deep Blue Sea # Wanda The Fish Sings About Fish In The Deep Blue Sea # Jane The Monkey goes fishing and Wanda The Fish spits Jane 4 times And they both are yelling at each other # Introduction To The Coral Reef # Jane The Monkey Sees Oliver The Octopus And Sees Octopus Tracks # Jane The Monkey Sees An Eel Shocked Jane The Monkey And Ran Away # Jane The Monkey Sees A Shark And Pops Out Slick The Shark # Introduction To The Forest # Jane The Monkey Sees Fox Tracks And Sounds Like A Fox # Jane The Monkey Saw Bear Tracks And Tries To Eat Some Honey And Hears A Bear # Jane The Monkey Sees Squirrel Tracks And A Tree With Sidney The Squirrel And Makes Squirrel Noises # Kenny The Fox And Soapy The Bear Are Fighting With Each Other On A Pillow # Introduction To The Mountains # Music Video About Animals On The Mountains # Introduction To The Prairie # Music Video About Animals At The Prairie # Introduction To The Desert # Music Video About Animals In The Desert # Introduction To The Outback # Jane The Monkey Sees Koala Tracks And A Tree And Wakes Up Mozart The Koala And Makes Koala Noises # Jane The Monkey Saw Ally The Crocodile Makes Crocodile Noises Scared Jane The Monkey And Ran Away # Jane The Monkey Sees Galileo The Kangaroo And Bounces Up And Down # Mozart The Koala Is Climbing On A Tree Eating Leaves And Galileo The Kangaroo Showed His Dance Moves # Introduction To The Tundra # Jane The Monkey Sees Wolverine Tracks And Sneezes # Jane The Monkey Sees William The Yak And Sounds Like A Yak # Jane The Monkey Sees Bobcat Tracks And Sounds Like A Bobcat # Introduction To The Polar Reigons # Jane The Monkey And Parker The Polar Bear Sees Snow Digs The Snow With A Shovel And They Both Sound Like Polar Bears # Jane The Monkey Sees Wally The Walrus And They Both Sound Like Walruses # Jane The Monkey And Penelope The Penguin Waddle Free And They Both Sound Like Penguins # Introduction To The Savannah # Jane The Monkey sees Noah The Elephant Are making elephant tracks and sounds like a elephant # Jane The Monkey sees giraffe tracks and paints giraffe body # Jane The Monkey sees lion tracks with Roary The Lion Jane The Monkey Barks Like A Dog Meows Like A Cat Quacks Like A Duck Roary The Lion roars at Jane to help her out Jane, Roars like a lion # Roary The Lion roars at the savannah and Georgia The Giraffe Roary roars at Georgia The Giraffe And shows Roary And his longest neck, and Roary The Lion feels sad and walks away Georgia The Giraffe follows Roary with his longest neck # Introduction To The Watering Hole # Jane The Monkey And Hugo The Hippo Sees Hippo Tracks And They Both Yawn Like Hippos # Jane The Monkey Sees Flamingo Tracks With Flossy The Flamingo And Makes Flamingo Noises # Jane The Monkey Sees Zebra Tracks Gallops With Monet Zebra And Makes Zebra Noises # Introduction To Animals In My World # Music Video About Animals In My World Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Remakes Category:Segments Category:2018